Träume
by Kiki-chan94
Summary: DreamPair; FujixEiji This is the translation from "Dreams" by tezuka to german. Wenn Träume dir sagen könnten was war, würde das das Leben einfacher machen? chapter 2 kommt vvlt auch noch i-wann mal... All credits to tezuka


**Das ist die Übersetzung der story "Dreams" von tezuka. Handlung von ihm. All credits goes to him**

**Ich habe diese Story ins deutsche übersetzt weil ich finde sie ist die beste DreamPair fic überhaupt  
**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen **

* * *

** Träume Kapitel 1**

"EIJI! NEIN! BITTE, HÖR MIR ZU!"

Erschreckt wachte Fuji durchnässt mit kaltem Schweiß auf. Das Ticken seines Weckers und pechschwarze Dunkelheit, war alles was er wahrnahm. Sei Herz schlug immer noch schnell, als er sich versuchte an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Der Traum... er wirkte irgendwie alt, aber Fuji war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte 2 unscharfe, aber irgendwie vertraute Gestalten gesehen, sie schienten sich zu streiten. Einer der beiden Gestalten schrie dann in Verzweiflung auf, was er schrie, daran konnte sich Fuji nicht mehr erinnern.

Als das Gesicht der zweiten Person gerade zu sehen war, wachte Fuji auf.

Dass war das dritte Mal, das er von so einem Traum wach wurde, und jedes Mal, schien es als ob er mehr sehen konnte.

Er schloss seine Augen, als er sich wieder in sein Bett zurücklegte fühlte er eine vertrautes Gewicht auf sich. Er fing an die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren, und das, war gefährlich.

* * *

Als er Fuji mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster schauen sah, ging Eiji langsam ihn zu und stürzte sich auf den nichts ahnenden Jungen. 

"Fuji!Fuji! Lass uns etwas nach der Schule machen! Wir haben heute kein Training, und ich brauche wirklich ein ein neues Shirt bevor meine Mutter mich wieder anschreit." Eiji wollte sich gerade an ihm anlehnen, als Fuji plötzlich aufstand.

"Tut mir Leid, ich hab heute schon was vor... Vielleicht kannst du ja Oishi fragen ob er mitkommen will." Ein Lächeln sich auf das Gesicht pflasternd, entschuldigte er sich sanft.

"Ah...", Eiji wirkte nicht überrascht, obwohl sein Lächeln jetzt ein bisschen gezwungen aussah. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, versuchte dann aber so munter wie möglich zu klingen als er weiter sprach. "Nya Fuji, ich hab dich gerade mit Ogawa-san reden sehen. Machst du später was mit ihr?? Ne, sag schon, Fuji! Ich bin dein bester Freund und ich will es wissen !"

Fuji lächelte einfach, sagte aber nichts. Die Klingel schellte und ihr Gespräch endete, gut für Fuji.

Eiji schaute den Rest der Stunde nicht aus seinem Buch. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber das war schwer. Er ging gerade den Gang entlang, als er zufällig Fuji und Ogawa zusammen sah. Neugierig, versteckte er sich hinter einem Pfeiler. Das Fuji sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt war nichts außergewöhnliche. Aber als er sah, dass Ogawa Fuji errötend eine Box gab, erkannte er, dass Ogawa Fuji eine Liebeserklärung machte.

Fuji akzeptierte ihr Geschenk.

In diesem Moment fühlte Eiji, wie sich sein Herz mit Schmerz zusammen zog. Er hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Fuji eine Liebeserklärung annehmen würde, besonders nicht, da Fuji fast schon ein paar Dutzend von ihnen abgelehnt hatte. Fuji hatte ihm erzählt, dass er auch nicht vorhabe irgendeine von ihnen zu akzeptieren.

"Eiji, Sensei hat dich dran genommen. Seite 152, Zeile 5." Fuji sanfte Stimme riss Eiji aus seinen Gedanken raus. Eiji drehte sich, um Fuji an zugucken, aber sein Freund hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch vor ihm zugewendet. Es war als ob Fuji absichtlich Augenkontakt vermied. Fuji mied ihn.

"Kikumaru-kun, bitte steh auf und ließ weiter. Kikumaru-kun, hörst du mir zu?

Eiji's Gehirn wurde komischerweise leer, als er aufstand. Die Lehrerin wurde ungeduldig, und seine Klassenkameraden fingen an untereinander zu flüstern.

"Ah gomen nya Sensei! Von wo?" Eiji machte sein lustigstes Gesicht und fing an zu grinsen. Die Klasse lachte laut auf bei diesem, nur allzu vertrauten Sicht. Die Lehrerin presste die Lippen aufeinander und schickte ihn aus dem Raum.

Eiji murmelte seine Entschuldigung, streckte seine Zunge raus und verließ den Raum. Aber als die Tür zu war glitt Eiji die Wand hinunter, die typische Albernheit ersetzt durch einen schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht mehr länger versteckt werden konnte. Es war ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass er aus dem Klassenraum geschickt wurde.

Eiji war wirklich froh, als Fuji all die Mädchen abwies. Die Abweisungen hießen, dass Fuji seins war... jedenfalls so lange bis er offiziell mit jemanden ging. Es war blöd, Eiji wusste es, aber Fuji war jemand, den er nicht verlieren konnte. Er wusste nicht wann er angefangen hat so tief zu fallen. Aber eins wusste er, es tat unheimlich weh, wenn er darüber nachdachte wie diese einseitige Liebe niemals erwidert werden würde. Aber dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören. Tag für Tag fiel er tiefer und schmerzte sich noch mehr damit vorzugeben nur ein Freund zu sein, und nicht mehr...

Es war fast so wie das Probieren einer verbotenen Frucht; süß und berauschend, aber mit einem schuldigen und verurteilenden Nachgeschmack. Eiji fühlte sich wie ein Freak, geisteskrank genug um zu lieben, nicht nur einen anderen Jungen, nein sondern gleich seinen besten Freund. Der Gedanke an Fuji, wie er sich vor ihm ekeln würde, würde er es jemals herausfinden, war die größte Psychische Qual überhaupt. Also musste Eiji weiter spielen. Aber das Vorspielen, zehrte ihn aus und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

* * *

Eiji drehte sich unbequem in seinem Bett herum. Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig. Es war eine komische Sicht, die sich ihm bot, in diesem Traum... 

Er fühlte sich als ob er ertrinken würde, außer Atem und vollkommen hilflos. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber fühlte nur, dass er immer tiefer und tiefer sank. Dann kam jemand um ihn zu retten. Er fühlte jemandes Arme um sich, ihn ziehend und führend. Erst jetzt wurde das Atmen leichter.

Dann sah er jemanden am Flussufer liegen, es war noch jemand neben ihm.

Eiji öffnete seine Augen. Es war der selbe Traum, den er seit den letzten Wochen hatte...

* * *

Ich schaffte es endlich meine Augen zu öffnen. Also habe ich überlebt. Da war jemand, der mich anguckte. Braune Haare, blaue Augen... solch wunderschöne blaue Augen. So tief wie der Ozean, mich immer tiefer hineinziehend. Weder habe ich jemals solch misteriöse Augen gesehen, noch habe ich mich jemals so verzaubert gefühlt. 

"Ist alles in Ordung?" Er sprach mit einer Stimme, sanft und beruhigend. Seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen, als er lächelte.

Ich versuchte zu sprechen, aber hustete nur. Ich muss bestimmt ziemlich jämmerlich ausgesehen haben. Er schaute mich besorgt an, und half mir dann mich aufzusetzen.

"Danke für die Rettung", ich schaffte es irgendwie zu Atem zu kommen.

"Wo wohnst du? Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen."

Ich grinste ihn an. "Ich bin von zu Hause weggerannt"

* * *

**Und wie war das erste chapter?? ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen **

**das nächste chapter wird voraussichtlich noch diese Woche hochgeladen... hoffentlich **


End file.
